


Chocolate Chip Kisses

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: Of first kisses and chocolate chip cookies.Dante is feeling particularly mischievous tonight,  and Vergil doesn't suffer fools gladly.





	Chocolate Chip Kisses

It took forty-three years, but it finally happened...

\---

"Veeeerrrgilll!!"

The voice was loud. Annoying. Coming closer and closer with the sound of rushing footsteps.

Vergil ran.

He ran.

Dante was chasing him.

The madness of it all.

Dante had a stupid, loving grin across his face, leaving a sinking feeling in Vergil's stomach. He had chased him all over the house. Started by kicking the door open in the bathroom while Vergil was occupied. Vergil quickly finished his shower and bolted out the door. 

Dante followed him into his bedroom calling out his name. Vergil fled that room, towel around his waist, running down the stairs.

Dante made chase.

Vergil found himself cornered behind the pool table, and as Dante circled around it, Vergil dashed past him, making his escape. 

At that moment, Nero walked in. 

Vergil zoomed right past him, Dante made chase, calling out his name in the most high pitched, irritating voice ever, nearly shattering his own windows. 

"What are you idiots doing?! I've only been gone for an hour, and this is what happens? I can't leave you alone!!" 

At the sound of Nero's voice, Dante stopped, turning to him, frozen and facepalming in the doorway. "Nero! Excellent timing! I need you to help me catch your dad." 

"Oh hell no." Nero said, shaking his head. "Don't you involve me in this mess!" "But Neeeeerooo!!" Dante whined. "Why are you chasing my dad anyway?" he asked.

"Uh..well..ya see.." Dante began, sheepishly smiling as he scratched the back of his neck. "Your dad looked really cute today, and I wanted to tell him." 

Nero nearly fell to pieces in the doorway. The doorway that he was still frozen in front of. The doorway that he was ready to run away from, and leave these two morons to their own devices.

'How are we related?' he thought to himself.

"Oh come on, Nero, please? Please? I'll get you cookies and cupcakes later." 

Nero tried to hide the smile that was forming, tried to hide the curl of his lips before Dante could discover it. 

Too late.

Dante chuckled knowingly. "I know you like cookies and cupcakes..Vergil told me. He said chocolate chip cookies were your favorite.." he looked at his desk with a loving smile..a warm memory wrapped in soft blankets.

"Those were his favorites as a kid. Whenever mom would buy a bag, he was only allowed two a day. Otherwise he'd eat the whole bag and get sick. But..when she went to sleep, we would sneak into the refrigerator and take the bag. We would go out into the garden, look at the stars..he'd point out the stars and constellations that he had just read about, then he'd sneakily put a cookie in my hand."

His voice trailed off but Nero heard it. It mirrored when Credo used to sneak cookies to him behind Kyrie's back when he was a child. 

It made him blush.

Vergil quietly left his room hearing Dante's story, fully dressed, his heart growing warm at the memory. "Dante..." he said, his hand curling on the railing as he elegantly walked down the steps. "Hi Verge.." Dante greeted with a smile.

There was a blush on Vergil's cheeks, one that was quickly spreading throughout his whole face at Dante's smile. "What's with that look?" he asked, his eyes going back and forth between Dante and Nero.

Adrenaline and caution began to bubble.

"Oh nooo!" Vergil shouted, expertly diving over Dante and Nero when they began to make chase. 

Vergil ran out the door, down the alley by the agency. As it was later in the night, no one was around, no one to judge or point at the absurdity of this.

Except..

Lady and Trish were nearby. It was a cool, clear night, the moon easily visible in the beautiful dark blue sky, the stars were out, and people weren't, except Vergil who suddenly ran past them.

Trish lay in Lady's arms, as the two sat on Trish's motorcycle, the night was quiet as they cuddled. 

A flash of blue nearly knocked them off the motorcycle, the scent of winter and mint behind him. "Hey! What the hell was that??" Lady said, fixing and adjusting the motorcycle. When they were settled again, Dante caught up to them.

"Oh Trish, Lady, what a coincidence!!" Dante yelled, catching his breath, holding out his hands gratefully.

Both ladies looked at him. He looked utterly disheveled, his hair windswept and clothing sweat drenched. He had left Nero behind, the younger devil hunter shouting and cursing as he tried to catch up.

"You gotta be kidding me.." Lady said, cocking her gun in warning. "Whoa Lady! Calm down, we don't have to do this!" Dante yelled, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"What the hell is going on?" Trish snapped, crossing her arms. Dante ignored her question, instead, looking at the motorcycle. "Can I..use that?" he asked. "No! What the hell, Dante?!" Lady shouted, pointing her gun at him. "Look, I'm trying to catch Vergil, and I-"

Lady fired a shot. 

It missed, and Nero shouted, diving out of the way. "What the fuck?!" he yelled, running up to the three. "So that was Vergil who ran past us.." Lady said. "Which way did he go?" Dante asked.

"Which one of you psychos just shot at me?!" Nero yelled. Both girls hid their guns and pointed at Dante. Nero glared at the older devil hunter, crossing his arms. 

"Don't listen to them, it was her!" he yelled, pointing at Lady. 

Lady fired at Dante's foot, causing him to jump. "Somebody start talking. What the hell is going on here?" 

"I'm trying to get Vergil's attention. But he keeps running away." Dante said.

The three froze. 

"Really? That's what this whole tantrum is about?" Trish said. "Should I be surprised?" Lady asked. Trish groaned. "Let's go. Before we get trapped into helping." 

But as the two hesitated, Trish gasped as the motorcycle rode away, Dante gone with the wind.

"Dante!!!!" all three shouted. 

"You have got to be kidding me!!" Lady yelled. "Is it too late to get a new family?" Nero asked, facepalming. "I don't believe this...at the same time..this is Dante we're talking about. He's a damn fool." Trish sighed.

Dante zoomed further into the city. Vergil hadn't gone that far, Dante could sense him. Their twin power resonating. He found Vergil in a park. Staring up at the moonlight. The sight was serene. Vergil looked like a glowing angel under the moonlight, his coat flapping in the wind like angel wings.

Dante lost his breath at the beauty before him. 

In Vergil's hand, a bag of chocolate chip cookies. 

Before he could attempt to flee again, Dante rode up to him on the motorcycle. Standing beside him, the scent of gasoline and exhaust mingling with rose and gunpowder, Vergil looked to the side, when Dante grasped his arm.

"Hey gorgeous." he said with a wink. His voice was dry and husky, causing Vergil to flush. "Dante..." Vergil said, looking away shyly. 

Dante parked the motorcycle, following as Vergil walked to a swingset, sitting on one of the swings in the small playground. 

He chuckled, watching Vergil try to swing himself. His eyes on Vergil, he came behind him, placing his hands on his back, pushing him. 

Vergil nearly squeaked at Dante's strength. The push caused him to fly in the air. He breathed in the cool breeze, the early autumnal in the air, it made him feel like a little child again.

He was happy, his lips curling into a nostalgic smile.

As he came back down, Dante pushed him again, causing the two to laugh. It went on for another few minutes, until Vergil stopped and tapped his thigh.

"Brother, come here.." he drawled, his heart swelling with warmth. Dante felt his cheeks flush, coming around to the front, sitting on Vergil's lap. Dante sat on his side, arm wrapped around his neck, his other hand placed against Vergil's heart. 

Beside them, was the bag of cookies.

Trish, Lady and Nero finally caught up, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of the two brothers sharing a swing, curled in each others arms. Trish reached out for Lady's hand, squeezing it, pulling her into her arms. 

Dante wore a goofy, yet loving smile, looking at his brother, his face warm in bliss. Vergil looked into his eyes, as he reached for a cookie. 

"You remembered.." Dante whispered softly. 

"That's riiiiight.." Vergil sing-songed, pressing the cookie to his lips, stroking his hair out of his eyes. 

Dante took that hand and pressed it to his lips as he ate the cookie. Distracted by the taste, he didn't see Vergil tilting his head, moving in closer.

"It's a starry night. Just like when we were kids. You-"

His words were cut off with the press of Vergil's lips on his. Soft, sweet, tender. Dante flushed a burning hot, his face red, as he faltered, allowing Vergil to kiss him slower. 

When they parted, Vergil whispered Dante's name in the small space between them, coming in for another kiss, when Dante said, "Our first kiss.." 

"What kept you?" 

"I wanted it to be perfect." Vergil replied. "We had so many chances to make it perfect." Dante whined. "Brother..dare you look this gift horse in the mouth?" Vergil asked, his lips curling into a smile.

"A what?"

Vergil look advantage of his brother's confusion and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, for the Spardacest server. Love y'all!!! 💜


End file.
